Bisharp's past part 3
by SparklebladeBisharp
Summary: After Slashiere explains what she remembers on Bisharp's past, its his turn to talk.


Bisharp hesitated as he thought of an interesting story to tell.

"Well, speaking of which I have a good story that I clearly remember" he smiled. Slashiere moved to a comfortable position.

We hopped off the plane wreck that landed in the Grass and Dark Forest. Liam, my Mienfoo stepbrother, was next to me. I was a 13 year old Pawniard at the time. The war between the multi typed Medicham was happening when we arrived, I could see the grass Medicham, fire Medicham and the dragon Medicham brawling the water Medicham. They then collided their attacks and there was a massive explosion, Angelina, father, Liam and I were coughing so much I fainted from the smoke. I heard voices. When I woke up, I looked around and there were bodies lying everywhere, most of which were the dragon Medicham, as they were the weakest of the multi typed Medicham. I look up to see a plane with Angelina, Liam and my father in it. I stood up and waved to them, panicking. I still had my Scottish accent at the time.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I yelled, while at the same time sobbing. I then lied on the ground and buried my face in my knife hands, crying my eyes out. I felt a soft paw on my shoulder. I look up to see a Zorua, and a Sneasel standing over me, worried expressions on both their faces. I sit up and put my hands to my body. The Sneasel offers me her claw, to stand up. I put my knife hand on her claw, she grabs it and helps me up. The Zorua looks at me, with big shiny eyes. I start crying again, as I look up to the plane flying away. Just then a shadow looms over the 3 of us. A fire Medicham, with flaming fists aiming to attack me as for some reason I looked the weakest. Well, I'll show him. I rub my hand blades together then quickly rub them on my chest blades, covering them in sparks. The Sneasel watched in amazement. I leaped in the air and dove down onto the fire Medicham, slashing his throat with my spark blades. Zorua was cheering. I smiled and continue slashing the still standing fire Medicham, right to the point where he couldn't take me strength anymore and fainted as a result. I stood up from my crouching position and Zorua and Sneasel's mouths were on the ground at this point. I smile then blush a little. The Sneasel giggles a little then her and the Zorua lead me to a burrow they had. It was big, for a burrow, it had about 4 crates full of accessories. The Sneasel checks a book for something. The Zorua stood there with her. I just stand where I am. The Sneasel reaches in a crate and hands me a yellow scarf. I look at it, then I put it around my neck. The Zorua jumps up and down excitedly. Sneasel then introduces the atmosphere around me.

"Ok, this is the Darkstorm guild, my name is Kate the Sneasel, but you just called me Sneasel." She informs.

"I'm Zorua" the Tricky fox Pokémon introduces.

"Do you have a name? Because I've never seen a Pokémon like you before" Sneasel admits. I stop for a second and look at myself, I'm not sure why I did though. I look up.

"Pawniard" I say in my Scottish accent. Sneasel nods. Zorua smiles. I was in a guild for the first time, as the stupid ass Angelina never gave me a chance to join a guild.

Six years later, I was 19 years old, Sneasel was also 19 and Zorua was 18 ½ as his birthday was drawing very close. We were all experienced in our attacks and combinations and we raised our most important stats to their maximum, mine was attack and speed, speed which I practised secretly, Sneasel practised speed, and Zorua practised defence. It was time, who would get the rare candies. I was nervous, because I trained to my absolute limit. I heard a knock on our burrow door, I answer it. Its Master Foo with 3 rare candies and a razor claw, he summons us to come out. We all crawl out of our deep burrow, and Master explains that the 3 of us are graduating and with that, they get a choice to evolve or not. Sneasel was at the start of the line, so she evolves first. She held onto her razor claw and nibbled her rare candy slowly. When she was done she started glowing a bright white light. Master made sure he came at night so Sneasel could evolve. Sneasel grew taller than us, with 3 clawed hands, a yellow jewel on her forehead, a massive red crown and red ears. Zorua and I looked in wonder as Sneasel, now a Weavile, loomed over us, trying to look scary. I was not impressed; she was such a show off. Master then gave Zorua his rare candy. He scoffed it down and started glowing and growing, he grew sharp red nails on his hands and a big red flowing mane, tied back with a blue hair tie. As I looked up I knew I would grow to that height one day, and that one day is today. Master then solely hands me my rare candy and as I eat it I feel a strange power stopping me from eating, yet I manage to swallow deeply. I put my hands to my body as I feel myself changing. I feel myself grow as my body gets compressed, then I feel I weird sensation in my hand blades. I stop growing then I open my eyes and look at my hands, they are proper hands now, I developed thumbs! I look at the reflection of myself in my retractable arm blade and am astonished to see that, I have a visible mouth, and golden head blade and face. I look at Weavile and Zoroark and again, am astonished that I'm taller than them. I smile. Turn back and look down to Master Foo, who tells us that we are free. Then Zoroark runs away into the bushes, I run into another set of bushes and see a group of Pawniard lying there, injured and crying. There must be at least 14 of them. I crouch to one of them and he explains that their leader was killed by a shiny Bisharp. I growl at that saying and encourage the Pawniard to follow me. They stand up at my command and train with me.

4 months after I picked up my Pawniard pack, a shiny Bisharp comes up to me, his head blade has a slit in it. He then challenges me to a battle for my pack. I was 20 and very stupid at the time so I was overconfident in battling him. He was strong, I must admit, but I managed to get some damage on him, as he kept setting up Swords Dance. Then he reveals to have Focus Blast, which hits me right in the chest. My strength couldn't take it and I go down. I wake up and my pack is gone, only one Pawniard however, decided to stay with me. I take him as my adopted brother and train with him.

Bisharp stops. Slashiere nods.

"Very remarkable story Bisharp" she says.

"Well, that's pretty much all I have." Bisharp admits.


End file.
